


The Perks Of Having Tutoring? The Hot Teacher Of Course

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher Draco, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another failed exam it is clear that Harry needs some help and who could be a better tutor than Mr. Malfoy, the hottest teacher in the entire school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Having Tutoring? The Hot Teacher Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this small idea and I hope that you'll like it! ;3  
> I'd love to hear what you think of it and if you think that I should turn it into a proper, multichapter Fanfic.  
> *passes cookies to every reader*  
> *passes brownies to every reviewer*  
> So yeah, lets begin!

Draco sighed silently. Another F he had to give Potter.  
The boy surely would fail the class if he didn't get better anytime soon.  
It didn't even seem to be because he wasn't smart or anything.  
Harry just seemed to be daydreaming the whole time or he was distracted by something.  
That of course brought him bad scores.  
Draco put the corrected exams away and set the bag he had them in aside.  
He then showered and dressed in his silk shorts, going to bed so that he wouldn't be tired for tomorrow's lessons.  
Harry sighed, lying in bed, still awake. Tomorrow he'd get his exam back.  
He sighed. It would be a disaster as always. History was the one subject that he just wasn't able to concentrate in.  
He frowned and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair.  
"Stupid Malfoy with his sarcasm and cheekbones and too-hot-to-exist body.." he mumbled and bit his lip at the thought of his professor, that definitely shouldn't be allowed to teach.  
Someone with that looks would only distract their students!  
"Look at me.." he said with a small sigh. "Drooling over a teacher, for gods sake. "A bloody teacher."  
He shook his head and curled up on his bed, pulling the blanket under his chin as he immediately fell asleep, engulfed by dreams that would leave him more or less pleasantly surprised in the morning.  
As he woke up at six pm, Draco groaned slightly, sitting up and stretching.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, taking in the expensive interior of his bedroom.  
Beautiful light blue designs on white walls. Everywhere stood small statues in gold or silver.  
Draco smiled and walked to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water before looking into the mirror.  
Blond hair fell around his face. A few years back he would always slick it back though after one of his former girlfriends has used it as one of her pathetic reasons for breaking it off, the man had began letting it fall more naturally. It made him look much better, even he had to admit that and his ex had come crawling back a week after he had changed his look. Not that he took her back of course.  
The teacher brushed the already soft strands of hair, a small smile on his lips.  
Harry though was running late. As always. He simply rushed on his favorite black jeans with a for anyone else too bright blue shirt though it fit the man.  
He then ran to school, probably having forgotten half of his things as he entered his first class of the day, history, only five minutes late.  
Draco already was standing in front of the class.  
He was wearing tight black jeans and a just as tight white shirt that made his defined muscles show.  
Harry stopped in his tracks, feeling his mouth water as he looked at him.  
"Mr. Potter, would you do us the favor of sitting down?" he suddenly heard the voice of his teacher.  
Harry felt his cheeks warming up as he then nodded and sat down.  
Draco shook his head and sighed before carrying on teaching.  
"Mr. Potter. Would you come to me after the lesson. I need to talk to you about a few things." he then said and continued teaching.  
As in each and every history lesson they've had with the young teacher, Harry also wasn't able to concentrate on the subject.  
Well, how would he, when watching the way Draco's muscles moved and his hair shone in the morning light was an option as well.  
The teacher of course noticed that Harry wasn't working properly though decided not to say something about it.  
He simply would ask him for the reason later on.  
The lesson ended after the usual timespan, with nothing unusual or extraordinary having happened.  
Harry waved his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley before walking up to the man he had been staring at the whole time.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, running his fingers through his already, as always, tousled hair.  
Draco had been putting his things away while his student approached, then looked up and nodded.  
"Yes. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I of course realized that you aren't exactly focused in my lessons." he sighed and took out the exam that he had corrected that evening, pushing the exercise book over to Harry.  
"There was no other thing I could have done. Mr. Potter though if you get another F, you will fail this class."  
Harry nodded slightly. Yes, he had managed to at least stay focused now, knowing just how important this was.  
Well, it still was extremely difficult though.  
Draco shook his head and continued talking. "You'll need tutoring."  
Harry suppressed a quiet groan at the thought of having to study with someone else. It was bad enough whenever Hermione forced Ron or him into her studying sessions.  
Harry sighed softly "Well, who'll be my tutor?" he then asked and raised and eyebrow.  
With a small smile Draco looked his student in the eyes. "Me."


End file.
